


Starlight Waltz

by Fanless



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Major Character(s), One-Sided Relationship, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanless/pseuds/Fanless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Larten Crepsley, a.k.a. Vur Horston, a.k.a. plenty of other names that even he has forgotten, does not dance. In public, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight Waltz

Mr. Larten Crepsley, a.k.a. Vur Horston, a.k.a. plenty of other names that even he has forgotten, does not dance.

This is generally known by all in Vampire Mountain. Larten doesn't drink, sing, or have any even vaguely licentious habits at all—which many think is a shame. If Webster's was a picture dictionary, Darren is fond of saying (from a safe distance), Larten's picture would be right next to that bold syllable-separated word 'uptight'.

Of course, the past is a different matter, and sometimes when he is alone and the glittering stars suggest other heavenly orbs long since faded, sometimes when the faint melody of days gone by comes threading out of thin-stretched memories, sometimes when the room could almost be filled with swaying skirts and shining shoes except that really he's alone but there's one other person that only he sees, if one were to eavesdrop one might hear the shuffle of one-two-three and a music box chime. And if one were to peer around the doorway one might just see a figure in red, softly swirling, borne away on the sweetness of a time when there was anyone to dance with—clasped in his gentle grasp the memory of a woman dark as the night who ought to have been there tonight, who once was there, and could have been forever.

But that was then, and this is now.

So Mr. Larten Crepsley, a.k.a. Vur Horston, a.k.a. plenty of other names that even he has forgotten, dances with no one…

…every chance he gets.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published Oct 14, 2009.


End file.
